


Be a Good Boy for Me

by LizardsTemplar



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Oral, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardsTemplar/pseuds/LizardsTemplar





	Be a Good Boy for Me

Hermann enjoyed being in control. It gave him a sense of comfort. Anything chaotic and messy Hermann tried to avoid at all costs. Unfortunately, that is how his lab partner worked. Papers scattered around his desk, and no regard for keeping the equipment on his side of the lab.

Though there were moments where Hermann had some more control.

Hermann currently sat at the edge of his bed, angling the head of his cane under Newt’s chin. Newt sat on the floor next to Hermann’s legs, his face a soft pink as he was forced to look up at his lover.

"Have you been good today?”

Hermann asked Newt teasingly. Newt nodded, Hermann could already see him fidget and getting bothered.

“What do you want?”

Hermann asked, waiting for Newt’s reply.

“I want, you to…”

“Yes?”

“I want you to fuck me, please?”

Newt whined, his answer sending a jolt of excitement through Hermann.

“Do you think you deserve it?”

Hermann said only teasing Newt more. He moved his cane so that the bottom end of it pressed against Newt’s pants. Hermann was fully clothed while Newt was only in his boxers and pants. Hermann rubbed his cane onto Newt’s clothed cock, earning a whine from Newt.

“Y-yes please, fuck me.”

“Alright, get on the bed on your hands and knees.”

Newt scrambled to get up onto Hermann’s bed, quickly getting on his hands and knees. Hermann turned to face Newt, he placed a hand over Newt’s crotch, running his hand over the bulge in the fabric. Newt twitched under Hermann’s contact, hips leaning into Hermann’s hand.

“Hm, you’re quite eager this time. What happened to calling me a ‘stuck-up prude’ back at the lab?”

“God- I’m, I’m sorry Herma-I mean... _Doctor_.”

Hermann set aside his cane, leaning back to undo his buckle. He stroked himself through his boxers for a moment before pulling out his cock.

“Show me how sorry you are dear.”

Newt licked his lips, moving closer to Hermann. Newt placed his hands on Hermann’s inner thighs and left a wet kiss on the tip of Hermann’s cock. Hermann ran his hand through Newt’s hair as Newt ran his tongue from the base of Hermann’s length and back to the top. Hermann bit his tongue as Newt sucked at the tip of his growing erection.

Salty pre-cum coated Newt’s tongue as he slowly worked his way down Hermann’s cock. Newt remembered the first time Hermann showed him what was hiding in his boxers. He had never expected Hermann to be packing so much, it was a delightful surprise.

Newt felt Hermann tug at his hair, he looked up at Hermann. Hermann’s sharp cheeks were dusted a soft pink, but he still managed to keep a straight face. Newt closed his eyes and tried to take in more of Hermann’s cock. He heard Hermann let out a hum.

“It doesn’t look like you’re all that sorry right now...Did you lie?”

Newt wanted to tell him that he was a, a good boy, but he knew Hermann wouldn’t like it if he stopped. Newt moved his mouth along Hermann faster, flattening out his tongue to brush the underside. He moaned onto Hermann cock as it stuffed his mouth, nearly making him gag.

“There we go, keep going and you might get a treat later.”

Hermann said, running his hand through Newt’s hair once again. He pressed Newt’s head down slightly, enjoying the show Newt was giving him.

Newt could feel his pants grow tight as he was desperate for any kind of friction. He wanted so badly to reach down and touch himself while sucking Hermann’s dick but he knew that would only lead to punishment. Newt rocked his hips slightly, trying to imagine Hermann jerking him off. The image of it brought jolts of pleasure right to Newt’s crotch.

He suddenly felt Hermann’s cock reach the back of his throat.

“Yes, keep going-”

Hermann said, his voice breathy. Newt bobbed his head quickly up and down on Hermann’s cock, feeling it twitch in his mouth before he came. Newt’s eyes rolled back as Hermann’s cum filled his mouth. He pulled away, biting his lip.

“Newton…”

Hermann leaned down and forced Newt to look at him.

“Swallow.”

Newt gulped, the saltiness hitting the back of his tongue.

“Good boy.”


End file.
